1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable, power operated circular saws and, more particularly to new and improved mechanisms for adjustment of the base plate of such saws.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide a circular saw with an adjustable base plate. Such plate is pivotally connected at its forward end to the saw housing or frame for swinging movement about an axis parallel the axis of rotation of the blade mounting shaft. The base plate may be adjustably mounted in any desired position between a so-called normal position and a position inclined with respect thereto. The base plate may also be mounted by adjustment means for pivotal movement about its longitudinal axis to perform bevel sawing.
Circular saws of this type have been provided with adjustment means for enabling the operator to selectively lock the adjustable base plate in the desired normal or inclined position to achieve the desired depth of cut.